Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was originally an MGM effect. It shouldn't be confused with the similar-sounding CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP. Info * First recorded: Between 1940s and 1950s * Creator: Fred McAlpin or Jim Faris * Owner: MGM Cartoon Studio (1950s-1957), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: October 4, 1957 * First heard: Blackboard Jumble (a Droopy Dog short) * Area used: Worldwide Similar Varations * Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502 (Same sound effect) * ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 (R & B) (Reversed sound effect) Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Sounddogs Used In TV Shows * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Abby Hatcher (Heard once in "When Abby Met Bozzly".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The All-New Pink Panther Show * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "The Strange Case of Minimus-Hype".) * The Baby Huey Show * Baggy Pants & the Nitwits * Barney & Friends * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Book of Pooh * Brain Stew * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Buhdouble Trouble".) * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "They Stole Tony's Veins".) * Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Mischievous Mouse".) * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * Chowder * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chirp (Heard once in "Crouching Bird, Hidden Bunny" as Ninja Chirp with the Ninja Star of Power appears from the Ninja Warrior Temple.) * Darkwing Duck * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dennis the Menace * Doctor Dolittle * Dog City (Heard once in "Doggy See, Doggy Do".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "El Dia de Las Madres" and "Super Map".) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Calling Dr. Zak", "A Liking to Biking", "Max's Comic Adventure", "Follow the Dots", "Wheezie's Hairball", "Zak Takes a Dive", "Light My Firebreath", and "Over and Over".) * The Dudley Do-Right Show * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Elmo's World (Heard once in a low pitch in "Birthdays" and several times in normal and high pitches in "Sleep".) * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Fraggle Rock * The Flintstones (Heard once in "The House Guest".) * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Indiana Flintstone".) * Futurama (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit".) * Garfield and Friends (Heard in "Binky Goes Bad!" and "The Wolf Who Cried Boy".) * Godzilla (1978 TV Series) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "Brush Up Your Shakespeare" and "That Snow Ghost".) * Good Eats (Heard in "Cran Opening".) * Good Luck Charlie * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Lard Times".) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Here Comes the Grump * Hey Arnold! * Hong Kong Phooey * The Houndcats * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Inch High, Private Eye * Inspector Gadget * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * The Jetsons * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Witch-ay Woman".) * Krypto the Superdog * Laff-A-Lympics (Heard once in "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo".) * LazyTown * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Heard once in "Return of the Overlord".) * Little Bill (Heard once in "Baseball Glovers".) * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Music Monsters".) * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Loud House * The Magic School Bus * Marsupilami * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Several Leagues Under the Sea".) * The Mask: Animated Series * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape".) * Mickey Mouse (First heard in "Sleepwalkin'".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Heard once in "Aromatherapist".) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "The Haunted Showboat" and "The Exterminator".) * The New Three Stooges * Nom Noms (Heard once in "There It Is In Nom Valley" as Chocolate Chum throws her ball away in the meadow.) * The Oddball Couple * Oobi (Heard once in "Pretend Circus".) * PAW Patrol * Phil of the Future * Pigasso's Place * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * The Pink Panther Show * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Polka Dot Pox".) * Pound Puppies (1986) * Power Rangers * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Heard once in "For Letter or Worse".) * Puppy Dog Pals * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Sherrif Terrence".) * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Saturday Supercade * Secret Squirrel * Sesame Street * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "The Boat".) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "Double Trouble".) * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Perfect Pancake".) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "King of the Bongos".) * The Smurfs * Snorks * South Park (Heard once in "The Passion of the Jew".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stranger Things (Heard once in a low volume from the television audibly showing a cartoon in "Chapter Four: Will the Wise".) * Strawberry Shortcake * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Super Duper Sumos * Teen Titans Go! * That's So Raven * Timon & Pumbaa * ToddWorld (Heard once in "Come Over to My House!".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV Series) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Uchuujin Pipi (1965) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming".) * Wake, Rattle, and Roll * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon! * What About Mimi? * The Wiggles * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Wuzzles * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Bear Foot Soldiers".) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Zigby (Heard once in "Zigby's Racing Car".) * ZOOM (Heard once in the ZOOM Playhouse logos in a double high pitch.) TV Specials * The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas (1973) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * A Charlie Brown Celebration (1981) * Daffy Duck's Easter Show (1980) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) * Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) (Heard a few times in fast motion.) * A Garfield Christmas (1987) * Garfield on the Town (1983) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) * Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) * The Incredible, Indelible, Magical, Physical Mystery Trip (1973) * It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! (1992) * It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) * It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) * Michel's Mixed-Up Musical Bird (1978) * Pink Panther in the Olym-pinks (1980) * Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) * Snoopy: The Musical (1988) * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) * You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) Movies * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Aladdin (1992) * Angels in the Outfield (1994) * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) (heard towards the end of the film when the Road Runner dodges Wile E.'s arrow) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard once as Principal Krupp throws a newspaper as he is shocked that George and Harold are reunited.) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) (heard twice in a low pitch) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Monster Mash (2000) * Muppets from Space (1999) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock (2009) (Heard when Helvetica throws the rock on the waiter's plate.) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Space Jam (1996) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) (Heard once when Stan Lee exits the screen.) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) (Heard twice in a very high pitch and mixed with Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP.) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons * Droopy Dog (Heard once in "Blackboard Jumble".) * Lego Ninjago: Decoded (Heard once in "Ninjago's Most Wanted".) * MGM Cartoons * Misterjaw Cartoons * The Music Mice-Tro (1967) (Shorts) * Pink Panther Cartoons * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) * Tom & Jerry (Heard in "The Vanishing Duck" (1958) and "Is There A Doctor in the Mouse?" (1964).) Commercials * Hunny B's Cereal Commercial Video Games Arcade: * Fish Bowl Frenzy PC: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * The Magic School Bus Explores the Rainforest * The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System * Canis Canem Edit (Heard in the Monkey Fling arcade game in various pitches.) * Super Bomberman R Xbox One: * Super Bomberman R PlayStation: * Jersey Devil PlayStation 4: * Super Bomberman R Sega Genesis: * Chuck Rock SNES: * Chuck Rock * The Mask (Video Game) Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie GameCube: * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Wii: * Super Paper Mario * Canis Canem Edit (Heard in the Monkey Fling arcade game in various pitches.) 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Nintendo Switch: * Super Bomberman R * Super Mario Maker 2 (Only used in "Super Mario 3D World" mode in a high pitch.) Promos * Cartoon Network: Bloopers of the Cartoon Stars (1997) * Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) * Disney+ Teaser Promo: The Simpsons (2019) (Heard once alongside RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 when a Mouse Hat flies off Marge's hair.) * Kellogg's Rice Krispies "The Wonderful World of Pop" Promo * Nickelodeon - Why Is Nickelodeon The Only Network For? (1992) (Promos) Bumpers * Alvin And The Chipmunks 1986 NBC Commercial Bumper * Disney Channel ID - Shadow Puppets (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Noggin ID - Lightbulb (Heard once in a low pitch.) Trailers * A Journey Through Fairyland (1985) (Trailers) (Heard once in The Little Fox 1994 VHS and the Captain of the Forest 1994 VHS.) Previews * Tom & Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 2 Preview Other Media * The River: 105.5 (Radio) Videos * Barney - Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) (Videos) * Barney - Round and Round We Go (2002) (Videos) * Barney - You Can Be Anything (2002 video) * Barney's Beach Party (2002) (Videos) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) * Barney's Talent Show (1996) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo (2002) * Elmo's World - Birthdays, Games & More (2001) (Videos) * Looney Tunes Laserdiscs (Heard once in the intro.) * Looney Tunes Movie Title Parody Series (Heard once in the intro.) * Strawberry Shortcake - Play Day Surprise (2005) (Videos) * Warner Bros. Cartoon Cavalcade (Heard once in the intro.) * The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World (2005) * The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari (2002) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (Low Pitched) * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * Best Pals Hand Shorts (Heard once in "Americans".) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Davemadson's Videos * TerminalMontage * Webkinz * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) Anime * Ace Attorney * Cyborg 009: Monster Wars * Digimon Adventure 01 (Saban Dub only) * D.N.Angel * Doki Doki School Hours * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (Pioneer dub only) * Gintama * Hamtaro * It's Always Sunny in Konosuba! * Kill Me Baby * Line Town * Ojamajo Doremi * Pani Poni Dash! * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Squid Girl * Toradora! Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Zip Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Quick Sound Effects Category:Whistle Sound Effects Category:High Sound Effects Category:Sound Ideas Hanna-Barbera Category:MGM Sound Effects Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Sony Pictures Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Rocky & Bullwinkle Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Siren Whistle Sound Effects Category:Slip Sound Effects Category:Jimmy Neutron Sound Effects Category:Sounds That Are Not On Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Category:Clichéd Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:The Pink Panther Sound Effects Category:The Magic School Bus Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Kaori Yamada Category:Sound Effects Used by Michihiro Ito Category:Studio Animated Films In San Jose Sound Effects Category:Care Bears Sound Effects Category:Dr. Seuss Sound Effects Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects Category:Rocko's Modern Life Sound Effects Category:Big Time Rush Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Akiko Mutō Category:Sound Effects